movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 3 - Oggy Fights with Prince Anakin Skywalker/One Jump Ahead "Reprise"
Cast *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Two Hungry Children - Max and Bonnie (Pokemon) *Prince Achmed - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot) and Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Transcript *Oggy: (laughs) I guess they'll never catch me now. And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right! (breaks the bread in two and gives half to Kimba, but as they are ready to eat, Oggy looks over and sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. Bonnie sees him and drops her find and tries to hide. Oggy looks at them, then the bread, then at Kimba) *Kimba: Oh, come on! (takes a big bite of his food, and as Oggy grabs it, gets up, and walks over to the children, the girl pulls her brother back) *Oggy: Here, go on--take it. (The children giggle with delight. Kimba tries to swallow his bite, then looks guilty, so he walks over to the children and offers his bread to them. In delight, they pet him on the head) *Kimba: You're welcome for the food. (sees Oggy walking into the daylight, where there is a parade going on. Oggy peers over the shoulders of people. He sees Anakin Skywalker walking away) *Pinstripe Potoroo: On his way to the palace, I suppose. *Professor Ratigan: Another suitor for the princess. (Oggy is startled as the two children come running out from the alley. The boy runs out in front of Anakin Skywalker, only to startle him by accident) *Anakin Skywalker: Out of my way, you filthy brat! (activates his green lightsaber to attack the children until Oggy jumps in front of them and kicks the lightsaber out of Anakin's hand) *Oggy: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. *Officer Dibble: Oh--I teach you some manners! (kicks Oggy into a mud puddle. The crowd laugh at him) *Oggy: Look at that, Kimba. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends! (Anakin Skywalker stops and turns back to Oggy) *Anakin Skywalker: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. (chuckles cheerfully and walks away as Oggy rushes toward Anakin Skywalker until the doors to the castle slam shut in his face) *Oggy: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come on, Kimba. Let's go home. (makes the climb to his home with the view, then tucks in Kimba for the night, and sings) Life is great. Life is swell. I'm happy as can be. Everything is beautiful, because I'm just me. Here I am, with a friend. Feeling fine and free, it's just us two. No enemies. Oh, what great fun it is. Ah... Life is like a dream. (pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace) Someday, Kimba, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. *Kimba: Yes, I know. Oh well. Good night. I'll see in the morning. (he and Oggy tuck themselves into bed and fall asleep) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs